The present invention relates to a light device that makes it possible to create light effects.
Such a device enables a user to create a dynamic lighting ambience. The field of the invention is more particularly that of dynamic light effects, for example in a discotheque, for decoration or for events.
Patent FR 2 591 152 is known to describe a device that makes it possible to create light effects inside smoke trapped in an enclosed space.
The light effects are mainly due to the movement of the smoke interacting with light projectors, for example through cooling of the smoke, heating of the smoke or fanning, in order to create an animation “like a cloudy sky changing its appearance through wind and sunlight”.
The main drawbacks of such a device according to the prior art are as follows:                the dynamics of the light effects are relatively slow,        the light effects created lack sharpness,        there is only a small variety of possible light effects, and        it does not enable satisfactory control and repeatability of the light effects created, as they are random (Brownian movement of smoke particles and/or smoke flow with turbulence).        
The object of the invention is to propose a device that makes it possible to overcome at least one of these drawbacks.